An electrostatic chuck (ESC) is often used to electrostatically retain a substrate on a substrate support. Conventionally, an ESC comprises a ceramic body having one or more electrodes disposed therein. The inventors have discovered that due to the high thermal inertia (e.g., low heat transfer rate) of the conventional ESC, the heating and cooling rates of the ESC is substantially limited, thereby limiting the efficiency of processes utilizing the ESC.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided an improved electrostatic chuck that can be rapidly heated and cooled.